


Update from [REDACTED], 7/7/20

by vexbatch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cat, Gen, clint searching for bucky, image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexbatch/pseuds/vexbatch
Summary: Clint Barton makes another stop in his search to find Bucky!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: The Great Winterhawk Escape





	Update from [REDACTED], 7/7/20

Update from [REDACTED]:

I arrived here only to be immediately captured by this creature! After several hours of her napping, I managed to pet the right spot and get the creature to release me. Apparently, her name is [REDACTED], and she’s a [REDACTED] breed. Maybe we should get a cat?

Anyway, I’m leaving now with some directions and Agent [REDACTED]’s cooking for the road. I really hope we can meet up in [REDACTED].

I miss you.

🔰


End file.
